The Queen and The King
by ThePainterandtheKey
Summary: I was feeling the strangest sensation. Maybe he is my friend.
1. Planted

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Wallflower**

Xkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xX

I was crawling closer to the screen--I couldn't miss the part where the exceptionally radiant best friend of the main character gets guillotined--when the door opened. Judging by the sounds of the door and the number of steps, I could tell it was Kyouhei without looking. I relaxed. He'd been coming in more often lately to, well, I wasn't really sure why he'd been coming in. At first I protested, for his radiance was throwing off my macabre "balance"; but then gave in with a shrug--it took far too much energy to shoo that guy off. After all, he was probably my most equal opponent out there (I still need to find a loophole in his drop-kick...). He surprisingly wasn't that annoying either. Instead of sputtering a bunch of nonsense and complaining, he mostly kept to himself. He just napped on the floor, flipped through a book...I concluded he was pretty much harmless. Sometimes he brought food too. I looked over at him--pinching my nose just in case--to check...

Nope, no food.

The light from the television flickered against him while he was laying on his back with an open magazine resting over his face. His shirt was slightly pulled up revealing some skin...I wiped my nose. Only a few drops of blood escaped this time though; good. I turned my focus back to the television screen. Oh! this is the part where the funny guy's hand gets lacerated...

"It's comfy."

I flinched.

Kyouhei rolled over onto his side.

"The dark, it's comfy."

I fought the urge to say "no duh".

"No, I mean," He said, reading my mind, "It's just...usually dark has this bad connotation, like it's dangerous, or scary...but when you think about it maybe it's the opposite. You can't fear what you can't see. It's like death--why should we fear death when we don't really know what'll happen? The dark is kinda...safe. In the dark, I can't see anyone's expression, and they can't see mine. I don't have deal with what what I can't see. Ignorance is bliss right? This dark, It's like a comfort blanket, or like..._freedom_."

He rolled back onto his back.

At first, I was shocked he'd just spilled so much out at once, but then, as I contemplated his words, I found I agreed. I was still organizing my thoughts when, suddenly, Kyouhei sprung off the floor. I braced myself. He was definitely not being like the dark now. Just what was this guy up to? I watched intently as he went over and stood next to Hiroshi-Kun.

"Ne, Sunako, who are you more friends with: me, or Hiroshi-Kun?"

"Hiroshi-Kun." I said, narrowing my eyes, was this some kind of trick question?

Kyouhei sighed.

"Whatever...make sure you make fried shrimp tomorrow."

He curled up back in his spot.

I wondered what it was he was getting at. I was beginning to feel so confused, that I decided to go to sleep so I wouldn't have to think at all.

I turned off the television.

"Hey, I'm going to sleep," I said, inviting him to leave.

"Un."

I crawled into my bed.

He didn't leave.

"Che, whatever, that creature will go eventually." I thought. I closed my eyes and began to calm my fast-moving mind. A good half-hour must have passed by. Finally, I was drifting off--the line between reality and dreams growing hazier...

"Ne, Hiroshi," Kyouhei said to the doll.

My eyes flew open.

"I think Sunako is my best friend."

Xkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xX

My heart, my brain, my blood, my nerves--all of it stopped for one whole second. I listened to his footsteps as he walked out of my room. When the door was shut, I sat up from the bed.

What was going on? I'm his _best friend_? I'd never considered anything like that before. In fact, I don't think I'd ever _had_ a best-friend, well, that was human...Why would he say something like that? What even _is_ a best friend? Suddenly, moments from the past crept up out of nowhere before I could stop them:

When he said, "He's not the only guy out there."

When he got drunk at christmas.

When he got me out of the burning house.

When he was hit by the tree in the snow.

When I made at least 50 fried shrimp so he'd come back.

When we had nabe.

When he rescued Hiroshi-Kun.

When he splashed me in the face at the water fountain.

When we fixed the video rental store.

When I tried to make western food.

When he said, "it doesn't matter what you wear, just go with what you like."

When we fought over chocolate and wound up in a typhoon.

When I tried to get the bat but fell on him instead.

When he turned into Ranmaru.

When we went to the public bath.

When he got hit by glass.

When I stopped him from cutting his face.

When we went to get amasake.

When I went to his room.

When we looked at constellations....

I was feeling the strangest sensation.

Maybe he is my friend.


	2. Growing

Xkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xX

It's been three months since I realized he could be my friend. He eats my ice cream, he always complains about what to cook, he's violent, he's blunt, he's too shiny, but we seem to get along. At first, I was highly reluctant to acknowledge or put a label on "what we are", but slowly, I got familiar to the idea of "friend." I'm really good friends with Hiroshi-Kun, but it's not exactly the same. Kyouhei has all different kinds of expressions, and I've gotten pretty used to them. I can even tell what he's thinking sometimes; it's kinda fun to be able to tell what someone's thinking.

One time, I accidentally got two tickets instead of one to go see Muay Thai--Thai fighting. I was annoyed, but then it dawned on me Kyouhei might like to go. I felt strangely nervous to ask, but when I did, his face lit up, only this kind of "light up" wasn't as unsettling as his usual brightness. The Muay Thai had been amazing, and I could tell Kyouhei thought so too; but what surprised me the most was that afterward, I could consult him on what I thought about their moves. Kyouhei had some things to tell me too. He told me that Muay Thai fighters barely had any feeling in their shins and how they've fought almost _everyday _since they were little.I didn't know that; I thought it was interesting. Perhaps that's the difference of doing something with someone than only with yourself.

Maybe this is what it's like to share.

One time, he made me laugh really hard. I laugh at films and things I come up with in my own head, but rarely do other people make me laugh--it threw me off guard. We were eating at a takoyaki stand when he suddenly impersonated Freddy Krueger and said "Here's Freddy!". He did a good job too. My drink almost went out my nose; which would have been a nice change.

I made him laugh really hard once too. Kyouhei asked me to purposely pretend to be the girl from the ring. I put strand of hair in my mouth and then slowly looked up at him, showing as much white of my eyes as possible. He nearly choked on his food and said, "I'll _never_ know how you manage to do that!" Then he started looking at me funny. I know I'm not too observant--I almost can't be when it comes to radiant creatures--but I'm sure he started looking at me funny. He gives this look occasionally, and when he does, it's like his eyes become claws, and the claws try to delve into my soul and pull something out. In reaction, I usually claw or kick at him or find a way to leave.

It reaches too far.

It's uncomfortable.

Once, within the shadowy confines of my room, I tried on my black lacy dress. I began waltzing around Hiroshi Kun like I'd seen on Phantom of the Opera when I suddenly heard a muffled sound. I looked over and saw--to my horrification--Kyouhei standing there. How long had he been watching? At first, I was so shocked I didn't move for fear I might crack, but then I became angry and didn't want him standing there _any_ longer. I picked up the nearest object I could find and chucked it at him yelling, "get out!"

He caught it (my mummy doll).

Exasperated, I stomped towards him and tried to push him out the door by force, but the creature wouldn't budge. He turned and grabbed my chin

"You know, it's really annoying that you're completely unaware that you're pret--not ugly."

I didn't have time to be surprised by this because he immediately snatched my wrist and dragged me out into the hall. When he stopped, I realized I was inches close to a giant mirror.

"Now, look into the mirror. Don't be all scared or crazed, just calmly look into it."

Was he nuts? There was no way I was going to look at that mirror. That's as bad as asking an alcoholic who's been clean for five years to drink a Scotch. Only the alcoholic might like the scotch, I did NOT want to look into the mirror.

I attempted to shake his hand off my wrist to get away but he gripped it harder.

Kyouhei gave me the look of shear malice. I had to admit, for a creature-of-the-light he was pretty good at it.

"Oh?" he asked, "So you're afraid of a _mirror_?" He chuckled darkly.

Thwack! I felt an invisible arrow stab my back.

"I wouldn't normally guess you were this weak, but I guess *sigh* all it takes is a _mirror_..."

Thwack! Yet another arrow penetrated my back...

"You're like...you're like the kind of coffee where you can still see the bottom of the cup. You know...WEAK."

That was the final blow. I guess three time's the charm.

"No freaking way! I'll look into the stupid mirror!"

I was about to move when he held me back...

"No, wait, you have to calm down first."

"Fine!" I took a deep breath and focused on on the air coming and leaving my lungs as if I was meditating. Relatively composed, I slowly walked toward the mirror, bracing myself...

There was my hair, my eyes, my nose, my mouth, my neck, my arms--my entire upper self in that reflection.

It had been a while.

I was staring at it like a possessed person when suddenly a finger, Kyouhei's finger, pointed toward my eyes.

"They're violet. I've never seen anyone with violet eyes before."

I blinked. What _was_ this pitter-patter feeling of my heart?

"They're also really e-expressive. It's kind of compelling..."

I quickly snuck a peek at him. His face appeared warm. He seemed more embarrassed than I was. Was his hand shaking slightly? I must admit, I was thoroughly interested in what he had to say, even though he was obviously having a difficult time with it. Then why was he doing this? Why was _Kyouhei_ of all radiant creatures doing this? I froze when he ran his hand down a strand of my hair.

"You're hair is the same color of ravens and it's straight as lines. It's striking against y-you're...skin."

I gulped. Speaking of skin, my cheeks were now oddly rosy colored.

It was bizarre--to stare into a mirror after all this time. I had forcefully locked all of my vanity away, but something, something was opening, and whatever it was, I pictured it was glowing right about now. Kyouhei turned me around, or I turned around, I'm not sure, but regardless he caught my eyes.

He was looking at me funny again.

Something in me began stirring or swimming. It was like there were waves lapping in my stomach. He looked at me for a while until I realized my pulse was starting quickening far too much--it was practically pounding my head. The waves were about to turn to tsunamis when I tore myself away and ran to the darkness of my room--my refuge, my sanctuary.

Xkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xX

I threw myself on my bed. On the outside I looked like I just stared straight into the eyes of Medusa, which I very well may have, but on the inside, my thoughts were in an epic battle:

_Why did he do that?_

_What did he mean?_

_My eyes are violet?_

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_

_Should I take some medicine?_

_Why does he look at me like that?_

_Why does it matter?_

Eventually, after seemingly hours went by, I gave up, and gave in to sleep.

The next day was total hell. Somehow, Kyouhei was everywhere. He didn't pester me, but he was still _there_. This was worse than when we first met and I had excessive nose bleeds. Now, I couldn't decide if either I was going to pass out cold or I was going to simply die from a heart attack (heart explosion). I may have even debated taking his life again...

Finally, dinner rolled around. I started chopping tofu and relaxed. Nothing calmed me more than the familiar smell of cooking oil, the slippery feel of meat and tofu, the sound of the knife tapping the cutting board...I stiffened, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Kyouhei moved into view. He sniffed the air and and sighed contently. Then he slid down till he was actually sitting on the floor. He clutched the cloth of my apron and peered up at me beseechingly. He looked weary, or nervous, _sad_? He hung down his head and then muttered so softly I'm surprised I heard it,

"I love you Sunako."

That was it. I dropped my knife like it was a hot poker. Never had I ever felt a fear like this. It started as a cold shock at the core of my spine, then spread throughout my whole body. The room seem to lurch; my vision got hazy. I quickly stumbled my way to my room. Inside I collapsed to the ground in front of Hiroshi-Kun. Maybe Hiroshi could help...

"Ne, Hiroshi, Kyouhei said...he said..." I stopped. I couldn't say it, and for some reason I just knew Kyohei wasn't just joking either. Why did I feel so much agony? I was in a mental cataclysm.

Practically crazed, I began shaking Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi! What do I do? I don't know what...I don't want--" but then I pushed Hiroshi too far back. His head hit an object on the shelf, and the object wobbled and started to fall...I didn't have time to brace myself from the impact--

Xkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xX

When I awoke, I discovered I was in some place so dark, that I felt like my eyes were still closed when I opened them. I had no sense of bottom, top, side, floor, ground, or ceiling...Was I in some kind of abyss? Never had the dark felt so _dense_.

"**Sunako Nakahara.**"

The voice rumbled. I hastily looked around to see where it was coming from. That's when I spotted her. She was exceptionally tall, even when sitting. Her hair seemed to move even though there was no wind. She didn't look human, like she was made up of shadow. Nothing about her seemed definite or distinct. It reminded me of how the dark could trick me into thinking things were moving when my eyes were trying to adjust to it. I wondered how I could even see her in the first place...

"Who are you?" I asked

"**I am Atra, the Queen of Darkness.**" She sounded stern.

My first thought was to get on my knees, but then I realized I was already there. My heart fluttered with admiration, I couldn't help it.

"Why am I here? What is this place?"

"**You're here because you seem to need me. This is the ultimate chasm of the Dark.**"

"Why do I need you?"

"**What are you afraid of!**"

I shuddered. Her voice jumbled my insides. I noted the Queen wasn't very patient.

"I don't want love! It's an illusion, in fact I don't need--"

"**Why?**"

"Because..."

"**WHY?**"

"Because I don't need love! It isn't necessary! I don't need to depend on anyone! Why should I give him all my trust? Why would he even love me? It's safer to be alone! I don't want to be vulnerable! I can't get hurt this way!"

I took a breath.

There was an excruciating pause.

"**I see, I need to discuss this with my husband.**"

Suddenly, a flash of white light took over until the entire abyss was half black, half white. I covered my eyes, fearing for my life...

I glanced at him for only one second for fear I might lose all the blood in my body. All I can say is he was the most radiant of radiant creatures I'd ever seen in my whole life.

Then It dawned me. It wasn't possible...

"**Sunako, this his my Husband Luminos, The King of Light.**"

"**Hello Sunako**." He also rumbled.

I gasped.

"Y-you _married_ the King of _Light_? How? Why? It's not possible!"

"**How is it not possible Sunako? I loved him and he loved me. We wanted to be together. What is so impossible about that**?"

"B-but...he's the King of _Light._"

"**So?**"

"S-So..."

My head hurt so bad I wanted to cry, I was undoubtedly reaching my mental limit.

"**Very well Sunako, we have decided, If you don't need Kyohei as you say, then we decided you shall live without him!**"

"Wha--" but before I could think at all, everything began to swirl with giant splotches of black and white...

Xkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xX


	3. Bloomed

I awoke and discovered I had fallen asleep on my bed without bothering to go underneath the covers. I sighed, it had only been a bad dream. However, then I realized that even though that may have been a bad dream, what Kyouhei said wasn't...I brushed it off. Perhaps the best thing I could do right now (for my own health) would be to pretend he never said it. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I was setting the food down on the table when...

"Ne, Sunako, why did you make an extra portion?" Yuki asked.

I blinked at him. "This is for Kyouhei."

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Who's Kyouhei?"

I dropped the plate and it crashed to the ground. My stomach twisted into a sickly knot.

Without thinking, I ran to Kyouhei's room and threw open the door and screamed when I caught sight of Ranmaru half dressed.

He chuckled and then smiled his usual lady killer smile. "Silly Sunako, what are you doing in _my_ room?" he drawled.

I didn't even need to guard myself, at this point, his pheromones had no effect on me. Now that I think about it, maybe the only person who does have an effect on me is...I tried to stopped thinking about it and ran to Ranmaru's old room.

Empty.

I stared it for a while, letting the impact sink in.

Kyouhei doesn't exist anymore.

And for some reason, I felt a great pang in my heart.

Xkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xX

At first, I convinced myself it was a good thing--I rejoiced. This was kind of like the time he left after we went to his parents house, only this time it wasn't my fault. Well, I guess this was my fault too, but not the same kind of "fault". Now nobody could boss me around, annoy me, drain me, insult me, fight me. Hell, I had make sure I always cooked the onions and carrots on the _side_. I even mushed all the vegetables to a pulp so Kyouhei wouldn't notice they were there! Now I could reside in my darkness peacefully.

However on the third day, I started feeling a bit uneasy, and for some reason every time I heard a slight sound I'd look up thinking _he _was in my room, but that wasn't possible,

Kyouhei wasn't here.

"Humph! I don't need him!" I thought out loud. Really? Who needs such a guy? He...he...and then it happened _again_. I recalled all the things we'd gone through together _again_; all the things he'd done for me... I even started thinking of weirder things, like the certain expression he makes when he's amused, or how serious he gets when he's competing for food, or just how easy it is to cheer him up with fired shrimp, but not just any fried shrimp, he liked my fried shrimp the best. I recalled his hands too, how they were big and how they could be warm. I felt sure I was now remarkably miserable. For some reason I didn't talk to Hiroshi-Kun much either, as if it also made me more depressed. For someone who loves being alone, I found I wasn't exactly enjoying the loneliness as much as I'd expected. i could sometimes hear Kyouhei's opinion too, I don't think I mind his thoughts so much, I might even like them.. After all he was...

my _best friend_.

If I was miserably about 3 seconds ago I was miserable I was practically in torment now. I made my way to the kitchen. I laid down the food in a horrid mood. That's when Takenaga decided to tell me something.

"Ne, Sunako, you need to become a lady soon. Yuki and Ranmaru really don't want to pay rent..." he said.

"Yeah, Sunako why don't you like pink? All cute girls like lip gloss and flowers! You're room so scary." Yuki whined.

"Sunako, I'll show you how to be a _real_ woman. I still think you may have some potential..." Ranmaru chimed in.

"I need to go to my room." I said.

I sat on the floor of my pitch-black space feeling extremely alone. Why did what they say hurt so much? They'd always said stuff like that before. Maybe it was because I felt like it was everyone against me, three people against one. Three...that's right Kyouhei wouldn't have been a forth. Kyouhei was different. At times like these, he would be there, he would say something, or do something, and I would...feel better. He cared about paying rent, but he didn't care if I was a lady or not. In fact, he didn't mind me for who I was. Wait a minute, he didn't just not mind me for who I was...I swallowed an invisible lump in my throat.

He _loved_ me.

He _said_ so.

Before I could even control it. I felt a tear fall down my cheek, and then another, and then another. Before I even knew how it happened, I was full on crying, and my tears told me what I couldn't figure out myself. I missed him and I wanted him to be back. I really, _really_ wanted him to be back. In fact, that was what I was saying out loud to ceiling as if I was speaking to Queen of Darkness herself:

"I want Kyouhei!"

I want him back!"

I want Kyouhei!"

I want Kyouhei!"

"I want Kyouhei!

"I want--"

Xkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xX

My eyes are...open? I slowly registered just who's eyes I was staring into. He was quite close. I realized I was clutching his shirt. I was positive my cheeks now matched his red ones, but I still didn't let go, He didn't move either. I think we stayed like that for a while.

Sunako, are you feeling okay? said a far away voice, probably Yuki's.

Kyouhei broke the stare off first, still clearly blushing (only a little bit of blood escaped my nose).

"What happened?" I asked, realizing I was laying in a hospital bed.

"You got hit on the head by your Jack Skellington globe and lost consciousness. You've been out for about 24 hours now, but the doctor is sure you don't have brain damage. It's kind of odd..." replied Takenaga.

"Ne Sunako, you should have seen how Kyouhei reacted! I've never seen anything like it. I'm sure he didn't he didn't sleep at all." Ranmaru said; he then proceeded to wink at the nurse for some reason.

Kyouhei gave him the death glare and I just looked at him thoughtfully.

His face, his hair, his hands...it was all there.

I smiled despite myself. He caught me grinning and then said rather firmly,

"Oi! I want shrimp!"

I laughed.

Xkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xX

It had been a week since the "globe" accident. Kyouhei hung around often, but I didn't mind. He came to my room and still flipped through books and occasionally watched what I was watching. I decided he's been quieter than usual. Is he being shy? I had to smile at the thought of Kyouhei being shy. He probably thinks I'd forgotten what he said after I got hit on the head, but I haven't. I remember it very well. This probably wasn't easy for his pride. I think it was actually brave of him...I should be brave too. I took a deep breath and decided to enter a world that isn't as safe as the world I'm in now. it's a world of unknowns, but it must be worth it. For once in my life, I decided to take this chance. Maybe I have the confidence now. I just don't want a world without Kyouhei. I guess I know that now.

Kyouhei was about to leave, I grabbed his hand to stop him. I got to see the shock on his face. "I'm gonna have to get used to that face." I thought, imagining all the nosebleeds in the future.

"I'm not a lady." I said

His face softened.

"I know." he said

"I like blood."

"I know."

"I don't like being vulnerable."

"I know."

"I can be really stubborn."

"I know."

"I can be violent."

"I know."

"I'm not remotely girly."

"I know."

"I'm an escapist."

"I know."

"I talk to dolls."

"I know."

"I like carrots."

"I know."

"I get nose bleeds."

"I know."

"I love gore."

"I know."

"I love you too."

"I kno--"

He froze and so did my heart. I stared at his hand.

When he finally moved, he held my face with his hands.

His hands were warm. I marveled at the feeling.

He looked me straight in the eye, and I could see my expression in his: a demure, smoldering joy.

Then he pulled me into a hug and said, "You know, I think you're my best friend."

I smiled.

"I know." I said.

I was beginning to get accustomed to the feel of his body--his muscles, his warm, his heart beat, when he pulled back.

He hesitated for only a moment, then he held my chin, leaned closer,

and kissed me.

And this time, I didn't freak out, even though this kiss _did_ mean something.

It meant a lot.

And I decided the unknown would surely be worth it.

And somewhere above or below or wherever, the Queen of Darkness and the King of Light smirked at each other.

Oh and one more thing. Kyouhei may have kissed me first, but if he thinks he's going to have all the control in this relationship,

He's definitely wrong--I think I just may have discovered a loophole in his drop-kick. : )

Xkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xXkx-xX

When Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takenaga finally realized what had happened. They were wondering if it was such a good idea after all. For they weren't exactly sure what was scarier: Sunako and Kyouhei apart or Sunako and Kyouhei _together_.

Noi, however, will never give up on her dream for a double date....

And the Land Lady might already be scoping wedding dresses...

Yikes!


End file.
